As wireless device applications and wireless networks such as the 4G network continue to develop, a huge spectrum of applications are becoming available for end users to choose from. These applications provide the end users a wide variety of processes, abilities and solutions that may be sent to the user. This variety of applications are only useful to the end user when the applications are accessed and enabled to provide the end user with specific types of information they may require. Thus, some means for controlling the manner in which the information provided by the various applications could be presented to an end user would be of great interest and benefit to the end user. More particularly, the ability for a service provider to provide a service in which the manner the applications present information to an end user could be controlled in a manner beneficial to that user would provide a potential marketing benefit and revenue stream to the service provider. The service provider could provide this as a specialized service to the end user.